Kurts dating adventures
by loh122
Summary: This is just a short story about what i wish would happen if kurt had options to date people. not really any spoilers, also AU.


It was a normal Friday night in the hudmel home. Finn was in the living room with the guys from glee and some of the football players. The jocks have become a new fixture in the hudmel home ever since kurt rejoined football. When he transferred back, the jocks had ended up protecting him from a stalker, so in thanks he rejoined their team, helping them win almost every game. "Dude, where's little k?" One of the jocks asked, finn turned to the boy "he has a date to night" he answered crossing his arms, at the mention of a date, every ones heads shot up "Wait a minute! date?" pucked asked raising a eye brow "With who?" he clenched his fists, a thing only finn noticed "I thought we had to approve of them, after what happened last time"

finn shook his head "He doesn't listen" he shrugged, just as the doorbell rang, everyone turned to the door "I'll get it" Puck said standing "that must be his date" finn added watching puck answer the door.

Puck stared at the boy in front of him and scowled. The boy was short, around rachels hieght. With dark black hair, short curls. The kid was in a freaking bowtie "Can I help you?" puck growled, the boy only kept his smile on his face as he answered "Hi. I am here to pick up kurt, we have a date tonight" he was still smiling, puck wanted to punch the smile of his face "listen here punk. You are going to turn around and message kurt that you cant make your date tonight." he growled crossing his arms, the guys in the living room were busy trying to hold in their laughs.

The boy frowned "But why?" he asked softly "and I really think that should be kurts decision." his eyes went wide "Wait, are you his boyfriend? Oh my god your in a open relationship" he gasped at his own question "What a slut" he mumbled, failing to notice how still the taller boy became. puck saw red when he heard that word and punched the boy in the face "First off, he is my boy. And no one will disrespect him ever. And if my punch wasn't enough for you there are twelve other guys right in the next room willing and waiting to punch up, including his brother. NOW GET" he growled sounding more animal then human.

He slammed the door not even waiting for the boy answer. A minute or two later they all listened to the sound of a speeding car driving off. "You do know kurt is going to be upset now right?" Sam asked from across the room, puck shrugged "what ever. So we give him ice cream and play video games to cheer him up. I think its worth it to make sure he ends up with the perfect guy" they all nodded in agreement. A minute later they heard the telltale sign, a high pitched wail and the sound of a slamming door "THAT FUCKING ASS" a voice growled from the other room, they all listened to the sounds of a freezer opening and closing, followed by a draw and metal clashing.

Soon enough the boy in question appeared and sat down between finn and david "No one is getting this ice cream" kurt growled "I was just rudely stood up, through phone I might ad, tacky piece of shit, and please tell me you guys brought some fighting games" he mumbled through a mouth full of ice cream. They all held their laughter and nodded "don't worry little k, we got you back" Z said smiling, smacking kurts back "he was not good enough for you anyway"

It was three weeks later, it was a Saturday night which meant only a few of the guys were over. Most of the guys were to tired to come over after the practice coach bieste put them all through. One couch sat finn, puck and David. Sam was in the chair. Z and Dan were in the love seat. Matt and mike were on the floor "Dude, matt I am glad you were in town, we missed you man" Puck said yet again, matt turned and smiled "Hey I missed you guys too. How's kurtie?" he asked, finn had to laugh, kurt only let certain people call him kurtie. Matt was one of them. "He's doing fine, he has a date tonight." finn scowled "I do not like it. None of them are good enough for them. If David here wasn't dating that james guy I would totally lock them in a room together" Finn said glaring at david, who in turn blushed and ducked his head

"Not my fault kurt only sees me as a friend, besides he can do way better than me" at that comment puck smacked him across the head "Shut up dude. You are way better then any guy he picks. The boy can dress but he can't pick the guys" everyone chuckled until a throated being cleared got their attention "I cant pick guys?" kurt asked with a raised brow " I Do believe I dated you for a while did I not, noah" the boy smirked, noah blushed "yea well you ended that thanks" puck said grumbling, kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy "I broke it off because Santana would not keep her paws off of you. And because I know you still care deeply for quinn and beth. I know you are still In love with Mercedes" he was smiling at his ex-boyfriend "Besides, I like this noah better. My friend noah is a lot cooler. That and you had to much of a sex drive for me to handle" he kissed puck on the cheek making him turn red "remember, tomorrow we are going to meet Mercedes and get you too back together" he smiled when noah nodded. Truth be told he still loved noah, and he knew noah loved him, but his lover for Mercedes out weighed his.

"and as for david" he smirked when the boy bowed his head "The reason I didn't date david was because chandler just cheated on me with blaine. And, david had just started dating james. I was not about to come in between that. Maybe one day we could give it a try but not right now" he could not help but smile at the grin on the boys flushed face.

At that moment the bell rang "ah that must be sebastion" he said walking to the door, this time z in tow behind him with sam right behind him.  
"Hey seb" kurt said smiling, in the door way stood a boy in a black blazer, he looked like a dam meerkat "Lets go, your gonna make us late" the little shit growled. Kurt flinched. That was all z and sam needed. Sam picked up kurt and threw him over his shoulder and walked back to the living room, kicking and screaming all the way to put him down. Z glared at seb "Get out of here. NOW" he growled "No one talks to our little bro like that and gets away with it. If I ever catch you near him I will cut you" he hissed, raising his fist for show.

Seb grinned "whatever chubs" he laughed. His laugh was cut off them z connected his fist with the guys face hearing a nice crack from his nose "GO" He growled before slamming the door and walking back to the living room. He raised a eye brow at the sight in front of him. Kurt was lying on the ground, hands and feet bound by scarves and his mouth gagged with a sock "Ummm" he started "We had to tie him up he was biting sam and kicking finn and dan" puck laughed "but it seems like it calmed him a bit, and since we all heard it I believe you did too kurtie?" puck asked smirking when kurt squirmed, spitting out of the mouth "EW! Sock really? And why the hell was it pucks sock?" he asked looking grossed out

"because it seems you like having gross things in your mouth" Z said with a smirk " I mean first it was that rob asshole who stood you up, now this reject" he shook his head "Am I ever going to be allowed to date?" kurt asked huffing, still trying to get his hands and feet free "NO" They all echoed, then burst out laughing. At that moment burt walked in and raised a eye brow "do I want to know?" he waved his hand at his son, finn smiled "Just protecting his virtue dad" this brought a new round of laughter from the guys, and kurt was blushing. Burt smiled "Alright keep it up" and walked off, ignoring the protests of his other son.

"Guys you will never believe it" Puck said walking into the library where he was meeting up with the guys to study, or goof off. Finn raised his head "What? If this is about the girl you shagged over the weekend we already know" puck just shook his head "No. I found the perfect guy for kurt" he said with a smile "and I did not shag a girl. I took Mercedes out on a date". At the mention of a guy for kurt, they all looked at him "What are you talking about pucker man?" z grunted "No one here is good enough for our little k" another jock added "No. His name is rory, he is in glee club with us. I watched him staring at kurt all day. And I know he likes kurt, Brittany told me" puck said with a smirk, it was finn who spoke next "Are you sure that's what she meant?" he asked "And rory could have been looking at him all day because it was me and kurt who have been helping him since day one" at this the glee guys nodded "yes I am sure. Now we have to think of a plan" he bent over the table and started working up a plan.

"umm hey?" Kurt said looking at the group of guys in his bed room, all wearing matching grins "What can I do for you boys tonight? Its not game night" he said running a hand through his hair, which was a normal thing around the house, to anyone at school they would think it's the end of the world. Specially if they saw him in sweat pants "You need to get dressed" puck spoke up "and why is that?" kurt asked crossing his arms, puck smirked "you have a date" kurts eyes went wide then narrowed "Oh hell no. I am not going on some blind date. Don't think I have forgotten that you all have chased away two of my dates." he huffed, turning to face them "Hey! We did that to protect you, those guys were not good enough for you. We know guys and they were not right" Z said crossings his arm, staring at kurt.

kurt just rolled his eyes "and how do you know this guy is even my type? Or if I am his?" kurt asked with a smirk, some of the guys just shook their heads it was puck who spoke up "First off I know he likes you because Brittany even told me. She is very smart when it comes to this stuff. Even YOU know that" he pointed on the you part "And I know he is your type because I live with you dude, I know all your guy secrets" finn laughed at kurts wide eyes "You went through my journal again?!" he growled, finn put up his hands " No! I heard you talking while you wrote in your journal. Trust me kurt you will really like him and he loves to sing and dance" finn said smiling, kurt thought for a moment then his eyes were wide again, he noticed the guys walking slowly toward him "What are you doing?" he said backing up, puck smiled "Well your date will be here in half a hour and your not getting read so we have to help you" he said picking up kurt and throwing him over his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN" kurt shouted, the jocks laughed "Relax we got this" z said opening the closet "Holy hell" the jocks who have never been in kurts room gasped "Dude! that's a lot of cloths" one said mouth open

"Alright boys, listen up" puck shouted raising a hand, they all looked at him. They noticed finn had his hand over kurts mouth "Z grab the…" he shouted off orders left and right. In twenty minutes they had kurt dressed and ready to go "I am so gonna kill you all" kurt mumbled from his spot on the couch, everyone was gathered in the living room, including his parents who just smiled "I can not believe you are allowing this. I Look like a..a" he gestured to his outfit "I don't even know what to call this look" he sighed. At that moment the doorbell rang "I'll get it" finn said smiling and walked off to get the door "So you sure this guy is good enough for kurt?" burt asked , they all nodded "Yes sir. I did a background check and everything. He is very perfect for kurt" puck smiled when burt nodded, just then finn returned smiling "Guys, kurt. Meet your date for tonight" he stepped to the side, revealing a very red faced rory

"Rory" kurt gasped, his face going instantly red, he had a crush on the boy since he arrived "Hi kurt" rory waved smiling "I um brought you these" he said holding up flowers, kurt gasped "Lilacs, how did you know?" he asked standing up to take them, rory smiled "Puck told me. He wanted me to make a good impression" he looked toward the floor, face even redder, kurt smiled "Thank you, they are lovely" he gave rory a kiss on the cheek "Come on. I Want to grab some food before the movie starts" kurt said holding out his hand "My treat" he smiled when rory took his hand "Umm aren't we forgetting something?" he asked sounding less nervous, kurt thougth for a moment "Oh" he turned "Dad, mom. This is rory flannagin. He goes to school with us. And puck, we are having a very serious talk when I get back" he narrowed his eyes on the laughing puck "Yeah, yeah princess. Go have fun. We will all be here when you get back" and with a nod from his parents kurt and rory left for their date.

Three months later  
Kurt and rory sat at the lunch table with the other gleeks and some of the football jocks "And what did I tell you?" puck said smirking "I knew you too were perfect for each other" he laughed when both boys blushed "So did you guys do it yet?" Tina asked, which earned her a few looks "What Its hot" she said with a wave of her hand, all the girls nodded, the guys just laughed as kurt and rory ducked their heads, faces bright with embarrassed.

"Oh my god" It was Mercedes "You guys did" she pointed her fork, everyone turned to the boys "so who is the top and who the bottom?" Puck asked with a serious tone, the guys looked at him "What? I am interested to see what the differences between our relationship and theirs" they all shook their heads and turned back to the boys "so who tops between you guys?" tina asked smirking "Oh would you look at the time. Kurt, I need you help on a project for glee" rory said standing and grabbing kurts hand, who jumped quickly and smiled "Sorry guys, duty calls" and with that last statement they both ran out of the lunchroom. Silence sat at the table for a moment "Kurt is so top" Puck laughed, all the guys agreeing with him "No way, rory is top" Quinn said smirking, the girls and finn agreed "And how would you know?" david asked, to which quinn smirked "".Well there are perks to dating the brother" she kissed finn on the cheek who smiled "Kurt is a screamer" Finn blurted out, then smacked his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said "Oh" "My" " GOD" The whole table gasped, puck laughing, quinn smacked finn lightly "He is so gonna kill you" Quinn said eating her banana. Puck stood with a grin "oh this will be fun" and he ran off shouting "KURT!RORY!" the table just stared at pucks shrinking form knowing full well what was gonna happen to him when he found the boys "OH SHIT" A shout rang through the school, finn and quinn just laughed.

**so review and let me know what you think. also let me know if you would like a sequel to this or maybe you just want to know what happened to puck in the end? also i am taking requests for my ipod shuffle stories. pairings, songs anything. let me know thanks guys **


End file.
